The present invention relates to quick disconnect systems for removably connecting an electrical cable to a battery terminal post. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Battery disconnect systems for facilitating the connection and disconnection of battery cables to battery terminals, such as in the instance of what is commonly termed automobile storage batteries or other types of storage batteries, are well known. Examples of such spring type battery disconnect systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,662,322 and 1,633,176. Other examples of threaded or screw type battery disconnect systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,663,927 and 1,375,654. Other such types of prior art battery disconnect systems for facilitating the connection of a battery cable to a battery terminal post are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,892,179; 1,504,919; 2,737,636; 3,646,495; 3,678,439; 3,680,033; 2,622,120; 3,808,579; 2,878,460 and 3,644,871, by way of example. The majority of these prior art systems are directed to specific types of mechanisms for facilitating the rapid connection and disconnection of the battery cable to the existing terminal post and require a special type of terminal post to be utilized. Thus, they are of no benefit in the instance of conventionally available storage batteries. The most prevalent system in use today with respect to automobile storage batteries is a threaded clamp which is normally tightened by means of a transverse screw after the clamp has been fitted over the terminal post. This requires a special tool, i.e. a screwdriver and/or wrench, to loosen the clamp in order to remove the battery cable from the battery terminal post or in order to lock the battery cable to the terminal post. Thus, in the instance of automobile storage batteries, in the absence of such tools, the ordinary driver cannot readily disconnect or connect the battery cables to his automobile storage battery. Furthermore, due to normal corrosion, it often becomes quite difficult to remove the battery cable from the battery terminal post when it is desired to change the battery, for example. These disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.